Adventure Comics Vol 1 247
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * C.M. Hawkins * Unnamed Crooks Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue is the first appearance of the Legion of Super-Heroes. They appear next in . * Superboy appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #63. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #248. * Superboy intercepts a "basketball" satellite with the words "U.S. Project Vanguard" written on it. This is a reference to a real satellite program by the US in the late 1950s, when the issue was published. Original estimates had the orbit of Vanguard 1 lasting for 2,000 years, but it was discovered that solar radiation pressure and atmospheric drag during high levels of solar activity produced significant perturbations in the perigee height of the satellite, which caused a significant decrease in its expected lifetime to only about 240 years. * Jonathan Kent appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #63. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #248. * Green Arrow appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #246. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #94. * Speedy appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #246. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #94. * Aquaman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #246. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #248. * Topo the Octopus appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #246. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #249. * This issue has been reprinted several times: ** "Legion of Super-Heroes" is reprinted in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' Annual #6, ''DC Blue-Ribbon Digest Special'' #1, ''Adventure Comics'' #491, , ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #247 and Legion of Super-Heroes Archives, Volume 1. ** "The 13 Superstition Arrows" is reprinted in and ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #247. ** "Aquaman's Super Sea-Squad" is reprinted in and ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #247. | Trivia = * This issue features a one-page "Little Pete" and "Casey the Cop" humor strip by Henry Boltinoff. * Cosmic Boy is shown generating electromagnetic waves from his eyes in this issue, whereas in later appearances, he generates his electromagnetic fields from his hands. * Lightning Lad is called Lightning Boy in this issue. Also, he can only generate bursts of electricity by clapping his hands together. Later appearances will demonstrate him generating electricity from his finger tips, and he will adopt the name Lightning Lad. * In this issue, the Legion of Super-Heroes use Jet-Packs to fly around. Later on, they will be more commonly known for using Flight Rings. | Recommended = | Links = * Read "The Legion of Super-Heroes" online * Adventure Comics article at Wikipedia * Adventure Comics series index at Wikipedia * Aquaman article at Wikipedia * Aquaman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Aquaman article at Toonopedia * Aquaman article at Supermanica * Green Arrow article at Wikipedia * Green Arrow biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Arrow article at Toonopedia * Green Arrow article at Supermanica * Legion of Super-Heroes article at Wikipedia * Legion of Super-Heroes article at Supermanica * Legion of Super-Heroes at Legion World * Cosmic Teams: Legion of Super-Heroes * Legion Club House * Speedy article at Wikipedia * Speedy biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speedy article at Supermanica * Superboy article at Wikipedia * Superboy biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Superboy article at Toonopedia * Superboy article at Supermanica }}